


Сюрприз!

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>День рождения Северуса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сюрприз!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surprise!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94973) by drachenmina. 



> Бета: Candice
> 
> Запрос на перевод отправлен.

Часовая стрелка с именем Северуса переместилась на «Дома», и Гарри поспешил к дверям встречать его с работы. Заметив, что настроение Северуса далеко от радужного, он постарался скрыть улыбку.

— Как дела на работе?

— Отвратительно, — буркнул Северус.

— Ага, и у меня, — неубедительно поддакнул Гарри. — Слушай, я помню, ты вроде хотел пойти в ресторан, но, может, останемся дома, а? Поужинаем тостами с фасолью, попьем чаю. В конце концов, это всего лишь день рождения! — жизнерадостно закончил он.

«Все-таки потрясающе, — подумал Гарри, задушив в зародыше смешок, — как быстро Северус впадает в безумную ярость».

— Всего лишь день рождения? _Всего лишь_? Я понимаю, Поттер, юнцу вроде тебя может показаться, что у меня их было столько, что не отличить один от другого! О приближении преклонного возраста напоминать, конечно, _нежелательно_ , но я все же надеялся, что твоих теплых чувств хватит хотя бы на пустяковое поздравление! И что я получил? Ни открытки, ни подарка, ни чертова утреннего минета!

— Э-э, Северус…

— Видимо, ты решил, что я уже свое пожил! Небось, подыскиваешь кого-нибудь помоложе и покрепче, чтобы засадить ему свой героический хрен? Что-то ты не жаловался ночью на дряблость моих мышц!

— Сев…

— Тебя вполне устраивало, как мой старческий язык вылизывал твою героическую дырку, которая, между прочим, _не менее_ морщинистая, чем у меня! И ты не говорил, что _дедуле_ надо подучиться сосать яйца, когда я тебе... — Северус осекся. Из гостиной донесся приглушенный звук: словно кто-то смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу и нервно хихикнул. 

— Что это? — рявкнул он. — Ты уже нашел мне замену? Он здесь?

Гарри поежился. Дверь в гостиную медленно распахнулась, явив серебряные и зеленые украшения, большой плакат с надписью «С Днем Рождения, Северус». А также Орден Феникса в полном составе и других гостей — все они пытались выглядеть как можно незаметнее.

Северус застыл.

— Сюрприз! — промямлил Гарри.

 

~~~

 

Полчаса спустя к Гарри и Северусу, едва достигнувшим шаткого перемирия, приковылял Рон.

— Отличная вечеринка, приятель! Я встретил потрясную цыпочку, она может на все лады менять нос. Думаю, с ней у меня есть шанс!

— Хм… Рон? Может, Тонкс для тебя слегка старовата? — осторожно заметил Гарри.

— Не говоря уж, что она замужем, — едко ввернул Северус.

У Рона вытянулось лицо.

— Замужем? Она не сказала.

— Как удивительно, — пробормотал Гарри себе под нос. — А как насчет нее? — оживился он и показал на Гермиону, которая вертела в руках свою палочку так, словно впервые ее видела.

— Что? Вон та? — скривился Рон. — Это вряд ли! Между нами говоря, мне кажется, что она немного не в себе.

— Теперь-то да, — тихо сказал Гарри. Он сердито посмотрел на Северуса. Тот принял беззаботный вид, но все же чуть поерзал на стуле.

— Я пойду, попробую разговорить еще кого-нибудь. Спасибо за подсказку… Э-э, прости, как, ты говоришь, тебя зовут?

Гарри вздохнул и потянулся за огневиски. 

— Невилл Лонгботтом, — ответил он, мысленно махнув на все рукой, и приложился к бутылке.

Рон помрачнел.

— Вот мерзавец! Мне надо идти, Нев… Там один ублюдок представляется тобой и обжимается с моей сестрой! — Он сжал кулаки и умчался.

Гарри снова вздохнул.

— Слушай, я понимаю, ты разозлился, но обязательно нужно было накладывать на всех такой мощный Обливиэйт?

Увидев, что Северус стал похож на объевшегося сметаной книззла, Гарри сделал глоток побольше.

— Ну что, — самодовольно заявил Северус, — теперь ты запомнил, что детских розыгрышей я _не люблю_? Хотя, пожалуй, это один из лучших дней рождения, что у меня были. Да не волнуйся, Гарри, — закатил он глаза, — к завтрашнему утру с ними все будет в порядке.

Они посмотрели на Ремуса и Билла, увлеченно сравнивающих шрамы. Билл не обращал ни малейшего внимания на свою жену, которую у него под носом тискал Сириус.

— Наверное, — добавил Северус.

Гарри снова поднес к губам бутылку.


End file.
